<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was you all along by cecelia_abby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261095">It was you all along</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecelia_abby/pseuds/cecelia_abby'>cecelia_abby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, PTA (r/pillowtalkaudio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Best Friends, Comfort, Confession, Emotional, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, L-Bombs, Wholesome, giggly, reassurance, script offer, sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecelia_abby/pseuds/cecelia_abby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>---Sfx and sound effects are completely optional. It's there just as a guide for you and the listener to know what's going on, so don't feel pressured to include every sfx and sound effects.---</p><p>---Feel free to improvise the script to suit your audio performance better.---</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was you all along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>---Sfx and sound effects are completely optional. It's there just as a guide for you and the listener to know what's going on, so don't feel pressured to include every sfx and sound effects.---</p><p>---Feel free to improvise the script to suit your audio performance better.---</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>------ BEGIN -------</p><p> </p><p>&lt;sfx of door unlocking&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Hey, you’re back.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry, I knocked and no one answered, so I let myself in.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>What’s wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>You confessed to Jessica? {or any other name you prefer}</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Aww, don’t cry. Come here.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;sfx of hugging?&gt;</p><p> </p><p>It’s okay, honey.</p><p> </p><p>Shhh, it’s okay.</p><p> </p><p>Why don’t you get out of that jacket and get in bed? I’ll keep you company.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>&lt;sfx of clothes and sheets rustling&gt;</p><p> </p><p>There you go.</p><p> </p><p>Are you comfortable?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p> You can scoot a little closer if it’s cold.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;sfx of sheets rustling&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Mmm there, that’s better.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling warm?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>So, do you wanna talk about what happened?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Mmhm.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, I know. You’ve had a crush on her since middle school.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Mmhm.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>So you asked her out and she turned you down?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>What? She said you are ugly and not worthy of her?</p><p> </p><p>That bitch. &lt;&lt;mumble under your breath&gt;&gt; {optional line}</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>No! That’s not true!</p><p> </p><p>Don’t take what she said to heart.</p><p> </p><p>You’re the most amazing person I know.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>No, you’re not useless.</p><p> </p><p>You’ve helped me so much.</p><p> </p><p>Remember when my dog died?</p><p> </p><p>You were the one that helped me get over it.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t say that you’re useless.</p><p> </p><p>Because you’re not useless to me.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>No, don’t cry.</p><p> </p><p>It’s okay.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>And you’re not ugly.</p><p> </p><p>You are beautiful both inside and out.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes people that we love won’t always love us back. And that’s okay.</p><p> </p><p>Just know that there are a lot of us who truly love you.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>It’s okay if she doesn’t see anything good in you.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not going to change you.</p><p> </p><p>You’re still gonna be the kind, gentle and funny person you always were.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Just let her be.</p><p> </p><p>At least you had the courage to ask her.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>And one day, you will find someone who will truly love you for who you are.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Who will possibly love you?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;long(?) pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>I will.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Yes, I will.</p><p> </p><p>And I do.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, I love you.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know since when.</p><p> </p><p>It just clicked in me one day.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Remember when we went out for barbeque with our friends?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>You were laughing and having so much fun.</p><p> </p><p>And I just thought I wanted to see you this happy all the time.</p><p> </p><p>And that I will do anything to protect that precious smile of yours.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Yes, I mean it.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just that you were always crazy about Jessica {or any other name you prefer} and I wanted to be supportive.</p><p> </p><p>So I never said anything.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>I know.</p><p> </p><p>I should have told you earlier.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;awkward pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>So . . .</p><p> </p><p>&lt;awkward pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>. . . do you love me, too?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;long(?) pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You do?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>Please tell me you’re not joking.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Then, why were you so obsessed with Jessica? {or any other name you prefer}</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Because you thought you had no chance with me?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>No, you should have told me earlier.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Since when?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Since high school?</p><p> </p><p>And you didn’t say a word until now?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>I mean, yeah, at least it’s out now.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Promise you what?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, of course I’ll never leave you.</p><p> </p><p>I love you too much to leave you.</p><p> </p><p>Come here.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;sheets rustling&gt;</p><p> </p><p>&lt;sfx of slow kissing&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, you have no idea how much I’ve always wanted to do that. To kiss you.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;sfx of kissing&gt;</p><p> </p><p>And now &lt;kiss&gt; I can’t &lt;kiss&gt; stop &lt;kiss&gt; kissing you.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;sfx of kissing&gt;</p><p> </p><p>I love you.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>It feels so good to finally say that out loud to you.</p><p> </p><p>I love you.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Say it again.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>&lt;giggles&gt;</p><p> </p><p>No, I love you more.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;giggles&gt;</p><p> </p><p>No, I do.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>&lt;giggles&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Oh, really? That’s a lot of love.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Hmm, I love you as much as the clouds love the sky.</p><p> </p><p>How’s that?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;giggles&gt;</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>What was that? That was so cheesy.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;giggles&gt;</p><p> </p><p>&lt;pause&gt;</p><p> </p><p>No, I’m not. You’re the cheesy one.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;giggles and laughs&gt;</p><p> </p><p>&lt;giggles and laughs fades out&gt;</p><p> </p><p>------ END -------</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>